Sonic Party 10
Sonic Party 10 is a game for the Wii U. It is the tenth home console installment in the Sonic Party series, and features many reused gameplay elements from its predecessor. The game features a standard Party Mode (similar in gameplay to the Party Mode from Sonic Party 9), and a new mode called Dr. Eggman Party, in which one player controls Dr. Eggman using the GamePad, and exclusive minigames can be played. Mini Chaos Emeralds return in normal party, as well as vehicles in all modes. The game is also compatible with amiibo. Gameplay Sonic Party 10 offers three basic modes of play: Sonic Party, Dr. Eggman Party, and amiibo Party each with their own unique styles of play. Other modes include Minigames and Chao's Room - the former has players simply playing minigames while the latter is where players can access a shop, a photo booth, and other items. 'Game Mode' Similar to Sonic Party 9, players compete to get the most Mini Chaos Emeralds while traveling through the board on one vehicle. Characters move around in vehicles taking turns being the captain and rolling the dice. A brand new feature is that Dr. Eggman is locked in the Gamepad with dice numbers. Each time the dice is rolled, the corresponding lock will be unlocked (there are six locks, one for each number on the die). The player who unlocks the last lock loses half of their Mini Chaos Emeralds and Dr. Eggman will add Dr. Eggman Spaces on the board. If Dr. Eggman isn't free until the "Almost There" event, he will remain stuck there and his son will add Metal Sonic Spaces instead. When in Eggman's Lair, a Toad takes Dr. Eggman's place and gives the player Mini Chaos Emeralds for freeing him. Also, item shops return, this time in the form of Chao Houses, where a dice block is given to all players. 'Mini Games' A mode that focuses on minigames, it is split up into five ways to play: Free Play, Ring Challenge, Minigame Tournament, Dr. Eggman Challenge, and Bonus Games. Free Play is the mode where one can freely play unlocked minigames. In Ring Challenge, four characters play minigames and win rings according to their ranking in the minigames. After three, five, or seven minigames, the character with the most rings is declared the winner. Minigame Tournament has up to eight characters participating. Each round is a minigame, and characters who remain 1st and 2nd in the minigames make it to the next round. The final round is a head-to-head battle and the winner of the round claims tournament victory. In Dr. Eggman Challenge, the player plays all ten Dr. Eggman minigames as Dr. Eggman, trying to take the highest quantity of hearts. After all the minigames are done, Metal Sonic assesses Dr. Eggman's performance. Finally, in Bonus Games, players can play the following minigames: *Badminton Bash: Player(s) compete against the opposing player(s) to rebound the ball to their opposing court, aiming to get 21 points before their rival(s). This game can be in singles or doubles. In doubles, it is always "P1 and P2" vs "P3 and P4". *Jewel Drop: Players try to remove jewels from their case, while trying to prevent one jewel from going outside of their case. This game can be played in Solo or Duel mode. In Solo mode, the player tries to set the highest score they can. In Duel mode, players compete to see who can win two rounds first. *Metal Sonic minigames: The player can play the two Metal Sonic minigames: Metal Sonic's Clobber Cage and Metal Sonic's Bonk Battle. In amiibo Party, they can also be played when a player lands on a Metal Sonic Space, where winning the minigame awards them 10 rings (sometimes the player wins a Chaos Emerald instead), while losing docks 10 rings from the player. 'Chao's Room' Chao's Room is an extra mode, featuring a shop, a photo booth and a challenges mode. *Shop: Players can buy characters, CPU Master Difficulty, vehicles for the boards, and music. Models of characters and backgrounds can be bought to be used in the Photo Booth. *Challenge List: Players can see the challenges they completed and challenges yet to be completed. There are 49 challenges in all. *Photo Booth: Players can take photos with the models of characters and backgrounds bought on the shop. One can also send their photos to Miiverse. *Music: Players can listen to the songs bought on the shop. *Staff credits: Players can view the Staff Credits here. *Miiverse: This setting can only determine if Miiverse posts should be shown before starting a board game. When on, three posts will be shown on the loading screen. Characters 'Playable Characters' *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Princess Sally Acorn *Cream the Rabbit *Amy Rose *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *E-123 Omega *Espio the Chameleon *Charmy Bee *Vector the Crocodile *Dr. Eggman Boards *Mobius Park *Haunted Ruins *Green Hill *Windy Valley *Seaside Hill *Eggman's Lair Videos Voice Sounds Sonic Party 10/Voice Sounds Category:Sonic Games Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Games Category:Sonic Party Games